Catalina Flores
History Catalina Flores: 1986 -2010 Catalina Flores is the daughter of former Blüdhaven mayor, Enrique Flores and his first wife Marie. Raised alongside her older brother, Mateo, the two had a good life and were afforded many luxuries atypical of Hispanic families in Blüdhaven. When she was old enough, Catalina joined her brother at Gotham’s elite Brentwood Academy where she would originally meet Dick Grayson and I. I never thought much of Catalina, I knew she had a crush on Dick, at least I think I did, but since I did not see Dick in that way myself those days, I did not pay her much notice and nothing ever came of it as Catalina was too shy, I suspect, to ever actually act on her impulses then. After high school, Catalina went to Ivy University to study law, intending to join her brother in their father’s old law firm upon graduating. However, Catalina’s plans were derailed when her mother was kidnapped and later found killed with a message for her husband etched into her flesh. Mateo switched from defense to prosecution, but that was not enough for Catalina. Upon graduating, Catalina applied at Quantico and began training as an FBI Agent, determined to find the men that did this to her mother and bring them to justice. But before she could finish her training, Nightwing had already caught the criminals responsible and foiled their efforts into coercing the mayor’s decision by threatening further violence against his family. Having her father make some calls on her behalf, Catalina got assigned to the New Jersey FBI field office in Gotham, allowing her to remain close to her brother and father in Blüdhaven. Catalina became quite close with Dick during her rookie years with the FBI when she had to work out of Blüdhaven due to the Cataclysm closing off access to Gotham. I suspect the two had a relationship but Dick had not been forthcoming with that information, nor am I interested in hearing about it as it’s obviously not the case anymore. Recently, I have been able to ascertain that Agent Flores has been reassigned to a special assignment, but there appears to be no digital record of what that assignment may be.Oracle Files: Catalina Flores (1/2) Tarantula: 2010 - Present Due to having become concerned about being followed, Catalina confided in her boyfriend a the time, Dick Grayson. As I had not made Dick aware of the Bird's investigation into Flores, he also began to shadow her as Nightwing, allowing him to discover that the Birds were responsible. There was a big argument on some Blüdhaven rooftop and well, all of this happened to have been witnessed by the resourceful Agent Flores, who made the connection that Nightwing and her boyfriend were one and the same. Catalina didn’t act on this knowledge for some time, though, and even after her and Dick broke up so that Dick could be free to play Batman for Bruce during the launch of the Batman, Inc. initiative, Catalina kept Dick’s secret. Well, all that changed in 2013 when the key players in the murder of Catalina’s mother got released from prison on some technicality. Due to the stress, grief, and raw emotion of that situation, Catalina secured some time-off from her job and rather than finding a way to escape, Catalina tracked down Dick. After revealing to Dick that she knew about him as Nightwing, Catalina asked for his help in training her to take down the gang members. Possibly as an escape from the stress of working with Bruce, Dick agreed and fashioned a “Nightwing-esque” costume complete with escrima fighting sticks for Catalina with the identity of “Tarantula” (based off Catalina’s pet spider as a child). The two then went on a crusade against gangs in Gotham’s sister city as practice before taking down Catalina’s mother’s killers. During this episode, Dick discovered that Catalina had an interesting kink and would become quite, uh… well, amorous as a result of kicking in thug’s heads and well.. Dick was apparently happy to oblige (typical male) until he came to his senses and broke things off with her after a month or so. Since then, Catalina has only kept up the Tarantula identity as a part-time gig in favor of catching criminals the old-fashioned way with her day job.Oracle Files: Catalina Flores (2/2) Catalina's special assignment was infiltrating the Sons of Batman as Scourge, but her cover was blown. Joseph Blackfire tried to sacrifice her to Barbatos along with Terry McGinnis and Jean-Paul Valley but failed. Threat Assessment Resources * Law Enforcement Database Access * Federal Law Enforcement Authority * Law Enforcement Training & Conditioning * Expert Martial Artist and Escrima Fighter * Tutored in Acrobatics by Dick Grayson * Expert in the Blüdhaven and Gotham's Underworld * Disturbing Passion for Crimefighting * Political Connections Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's aware Luke Fox is a spy in the Sons of Batman, but she thinks he's working for his dad.VOX Box: Let's Make a Deal Notes * Earth-27's "Voice of God": Let me make this clear. This version of the character has never raped anyone. I do not believe that was ever meant to an original intent with her character and I feel that DC wishes that never happened. I could be wrong, but this is my interpretation and as a result, I have gone a different direction with her character. * Catalina's address is a nod to her first appearance in comics: 2002 is the year of her debut, Devin is for her creator Devin Grayson, and Apt. 71 is for Nightwing, Vol. 2 #71. Links and References * Appearances of Catalina Flores * Character Gallery: Catalina Flores Category:Characters Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Latinos Category:Blüdhavener Category:Government Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Acrobatics Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity